Heroes Of Olympus: The Oracle Of Delphi
by NewAgeHero
Summary: 6 months after BOO Jason wants Leo back, but with Rachel's gift gone, he must go and take on the monster Python. Rated T for Swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I know I need to update my other stories but after reading **_**The Blood Of Olympus **_**I really needed to write an epilogue-ish story to it, so here is my story that may or may not be a one-shot. Enjoy. Or you can hate it, if you really want to.**

_**6 months later Camp Half Blood-Jason POV**_

It felt like yesterday that Gaea was defeated, and when Leo Valdez disappeared. Not dead, Jason would never think of Leo as dead, no matter what Nico said. That was why Jason was going up to Rachel, to see if her power of the prophecy however blocked it was, could point a light in Leo's direction. Jason went into her cave.

"Hey Rachel, are you in here?" Jason called out.

"Yeah, I'm here, I'm coming out." Her voice answered back.

"So what can I do for you Jason? You know the spirit of Delphi is still blocked."

Jason sighed, "So you have nothing? No information at all on Leo."

She nodded.

Jason's shoulders fell, "What if I went on a quest? What if I went to fight Python at Delphi?"

Rachel looked like she was going to reply, but a voice different from hers and different from the oracles came out, _"Jason Grace, if you really wish to meet your death than so be it. I am the mighty Python, lord of the Oracle. Approach seeker, and ask._

Jason was terrified, but he asked his question, "How can I defeat you?"

Rachel spoke again with that voice,

_ Four shall go east to the original land_

_ And will battle the snake in the palace of the dead_

_One will fall on the sands of time_

_And another will discover their parent's true crime_

Rachel collapsed on the spot and Jason managed to catch her.

"Whoa Rachel, let's get you to the bug house before you go all unconscious on me."

Jason thought that she nodded, but he honestly couldn't tell. He rushed Rachel up to the big house and laid her on one of the beds inside, right where Chiron and Nico Di Angelo were standing.

"Jason! What is going on?" Chiron asked, bewildered.

"I was asking Rachel about Leo and this voice that called itself Python took over and told me some stuff."

I filled Chiron and Nico in on everything Python had said to me before Nico spoke up.

"What was the prophecy, exactly?" He asked me

"Okay," I started, "It went like this;

_Four shall go east to the original land_

_And will battle the snake in the palace of the dead_

_One will fall to the sands of time_

_And another will discover their parent's true crime_

"Well that sounds specific for a prophecy, but it was Python who delivered it, and he never had much to show. It seems that you will lead this quest, Jason. And you must take three others."

By the time Chiron had finished speaking; Nico had gone and gotten the best medic in Camp Half-Blood, Will Solace. Will checked her pulse, and then muttered something none of us could hear. He stood up, pale.

"The prophecy came from Python, and I have received word from my father. You have to kill Python Jason. The question is, who will you take?"

"Uh Nico? Will you come with me?" I asked the son of Hades.

"Sorry Jason, I have to send news to Camp Jupiter." He told me.

"Oh, okay." I said, "How about you Will? I could use a healer."

Will jumped up, "Oh yes, I would love to. Let me go pack!" He said, before checking Rachel's pulse again and rushing out.

"Now just two more." I muttered. "Chiron, would you mind announcing a meeting of the cabin heads in 15 minutes?" I asked the Centaur.

"Okay Jason." He told me before wheeling out.

I went to the Aphrodite cabin to see Piper getting dressed.

"Oh fuck!" I yelled, before slamming the door and running out.

After a few minutes, a mad Piper McLean came out of her cabin.

"Jason Grace!" I flinched; she never called me by that name unless she was mad. "How dare you come into my cabin without warning and,"

She didn't get to finish as none other than Percy Jackson showed up.

"Hey guys, how's it hanging?" He asked us, oblivious that she was yelling at me.

"Percy, where's Annabeth?" Piper asked him.

"Oh, she went to San Francisco to see her dad, something about getting away from everything, including me, for a while." He answered her.

"Percy," I asked him tenderly, "Do you want to go on a quest?"

His eyes narrowed, "Now why would you ask me that? Unless," He stared at me, "You are going to kill Python in order to find Leo."

I was shocked he came to that conclusion; normally Percy was clueless about these kind of things. What came next was even more shocking.

"Count me in."

I was flabbergasted, "But I thought you hated quests!"

"I do, but I'm bored and Leo was my friend too. Who else is coming?"

"I am." Piper stated.

"So the three of us?" Percy asked.

"No four of us, Will Solace is coming as well."

I filled them in on the prophecy, and what had happened, by that time the meeting was ready.

"C'mon guys, time for a councilors meeting." I told the two.

They followed me into the rec room. It was chaos.

Clarisse was yelling at Connor and Travis Stoll, Will Solace was defending himself against Lou Ellen and Butch over why he was coming, and Clovis was sleeping.

"Why can I never get here at the _beginning _of the meetings?" Percy muttered, but I ignored him.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at them, to surprising effect.

Clarisse dropped the Stoll brothers, Katie Gardner pulled Lou Ellen off of Butch, and Clovis woke up.

"Okay guys, if you haven't heard anything, hear is the prophecy."

I told them the prophecy I had explained for the third time that day, and Clarisse got out of her shock first.

"So you're taking a healer, Prissy, and a pretty face. Not the worst choices." She thought out loud.

"Hey, I _am not _just a pretty face." Piper told her, laying the charmspeack thick.

"So just how are you getting to the marvelous city of Delphi?" Connor Stoll asked.

Then the room exploded.

**DA DA DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I hope that you liked this story; I don't know why I thought this could be a one-shot, but please, give this story support while I update this one. Thank You If You Do!-NewAgeHero**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! I will update my other stories soon enough, but this one needs to get up to speed, so don't hate me!**

_Jason POV_

"Is everyone all right?" Percy called out.

"I'm fine." I told him as I pulled some rubble off of Piper.

"What the fuck was that?" Clarisse yelled.

I ran outside to see a Drakon with wings. Not a dragon- a drakon. It was wet, like it came out of the ocean, and it was standing right on the camp's border.

_Jason Grace, if you want to get to Greece, than you will need me. Prove that you are worthy! Best me in battle! For I am Xerxes, the flying serpent!_

It took me a few seconds before I realized that this monster was Xerxes. Percy looked at me strangely, like he heard it too. He must have, since it's a sea serpent and he is the son of Poseidon. I nodded at him before we charged. I hit my Gladius against Xerxes hide, making him shudder before hitting me with his wing. I stumbled to see Percy surrounding himself with a hurricane before attacking. Xerxes was picked up by the storm and must have flown 100 hundred feet uncontrollably before hitting the ground hard. Percy started to fall as well, he was unconscious for summoning such a powerful storm, but I flew up and caught him.

"Whoa there big guy, don't go dieing on me _before _the quest." I told him jokingly.

_Very well Jason Grace. You and Lord Poseidon's son have proved your group worthy enough. Climb onto my back and I will take you to Greece._

I nodded at Xerxes before turning to Camp Half-Blood.

"Okay guys, we are leaving for Delphi on this drakon, so you know, bye."

Piper and Will Solace climbed on board drakon-express, Will tending to the unconscious Percy. Piper and I waved to the crowd when Will spoke up.

"He'll be awake in a few minutes, summoning that storm really drained him." He told us.

I nodded and shifted me wait on Xerxes, our magical flying drakon.

"Hey Xerxes, how long will it take to get to Delphi?" I asked the dude.

_Two weeks at the absolute maximum, but we must beware Italy._

"Wait, we should we avoid Italy?" I asked him confused.

Xerxes didn't answer, and I lost that thought when Percy woke up.

"Whoa where are we?" He asked us.

"Right now we are flying over the Atlantic Ocean." I told him.

"Okay, that's not bad considering how long it took last time." H said.

Piper agreed while Will just hummed a tune.

"Will, you're a son of Apollo, what does he think about the quest?" I asked him.

"He thinks that although it's a good idea because it will get him out of hot water with Zeus, he is upset that you are following one of Python's prophecies." Will answered.

Percy shrugged, "Apollo is a nice guy, and it's always nice when a god owes you a favor."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked him.

"I am not doing this out of the good of my heart Piper. I'm here for three reasons. 1. To help you two out because you are my friends. 2. Make him swear on the Styx that the gods will leave me and Annabeth alone. 3. I miss Leo too." Percy finished.

"So you are doing it out of the goodness of your heart then, helping Jason and Piper." Will said.

Percy shrugged, "Okay then."

_Nico POV_

After they left I immediately stepped across the border, intending to go to Camp Jupiter.

"Whoa Di Angelo, where do you think you're going?" Clarisse asked me.

"I'm going to the roman camp Clarisse; someone has to tell them about the quest." I replied.

She shrugged and I walked off towards the road, when I got there, I called out a name.

"Jules-Albert, serve me!" I yelled to the ground.

I loved watching the car appear. Jules-Albert took out his car keys and the ground just explodes.

"We are going to Camp Jupiter in Berkley, California." I told him as I stepped in the car.

He nodded, at least I think he nodded, and we were off. Normally I would just shadow travel there, but my ability was still recovering, I needed to train the next time I was in the underworld, which would probably be soon, considering how I'm the son of Hades, god of the underworld. That triggered a flashback.

_It was around maybe the 4__th__ week they were there, and Nico was just as happy as ever._

"_Bianca, there's this really cute new kid I just ran into today!" He told his older sister, Bianca._

_Only she knew that he was secretly gay, so she asked him kindly._

"_What was his name Nico?"_

_He was confused for a moment, "Jercy, Percy Jackson, I think!"_

_Nico's happiness was infectious, and soon Bianca was grinning like an idiot._

"_You can get together with him in a little bit-"_

'_No you won't." A man said._

"_Whoa, who are you?" Nico asked the man._

"_My name is Alec Tooh, I am a lawyer, and you are coming with me."_

"_Why would we leave? We love it here!" Bianca yelled at Alec._

"_That is not your decision, young lady." Alec told her as he grabbed Nico by the wrist and dragged him out._

"_Nico!" Bianca ran after him, only to be caught by the man._

_They walked out of the building, only to be stopped by one of the bellhops._

"_Would you like to upgrade to premium package? We just added an entire new floor of games!" _

_Nico started drooling, but Alec Tooh glared at the bellhop a scary glare, scary enough for him to shrink away. Alec shoved Nico and Bianca into a limousine and started driving._

"_Sorry children, but before long you'll hate that you were in that place!" He laughed; it was a horrible laugh, almost like she was barking._

Nico was shaken from the flashback by the car getting launched up and landing back on the ground. The limo dented, almost severing Nico's left leg from his body. I barely contained a scream of pain as Jules-Albert dissolved. I didn't dare move, but something found me anyway.

"Hello little Demigod, today you will make an excellent dinner." The form said.

And then I blacked out.

**Yeah, ending it off on a cliff-hanger! I included the flashback because would you rather read that or read about Nico talking to himself? I hope you like this chapter, bye!-NewAgeHero**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 now exists! Hi, I hope you liked chapter 2, because here is the next one is now!**

_Piper POV_

"Will, hey Will, wake up." I whispered to the sleeping healer.

We've been on Xerxes for 2 days, and just now are we hitting the mainland.

"Food and restroom break, anyone?" Percy asked.

Me and a groggy Will went with him, leaving Jason and Xerxes to guard Xerxes.

"Piper, what country are we in?" Asked Will.

"I am pretty sure that we're in Portugal." I told him.

Will paled, "No, we can't be here, my dad told me in my dream that-" He didn't get to finish, as a hole opened up in the ground, swallowing him.

"What just happened?" I asked nervously, before the same thing happened to Percy.

"Percy! Can you hear me?" I yelled at the ground, before a figure rose out of it.

This guy was maybe mid-30s with black hair, grey sprinkled in. He wore a sea-green suit that matched Percy's eyes. Speaking of eyes his were ocean blue, like pupil and iris were both blue. He was about 6'2 and looked tired, like he just woke up from a long nap.

"Hello," His face was stren, like a scolding parent, "My name is Hydros, who are you?"

That name sounds familiar, "Uh my name is Piper McLean, and you might have my friends."

He laughed, "Of course I do! I have them as I bargain! I give you an object, in return for your friends." His eyes light up to a lighter shade of blue.

"But why would you give me something, and give me my friends?" I was confused.

"Silly girl, deatails aren't important. But if you don't except my offer, you and your friends will die!" He beamed at me.

I sighed in defeat, "Alright, what is this object?"

"This one!" He said cheerfully as he pulled out a box.

The box had strange markings all over it, and they definitely were not Greek.

"Just never, ever open the box. Ever. Unless, of course, you want a surprise!"

"Um I'll take it? Can I have my friends back now?" I asked/told him.

"Oh of course my dear!" Hydros said as Will and Percy appeared back above ground. "Just remember, don't open it!" He grinned at me then disappeared into the mud.

"Piper, what is that?" Percy asked, eyeing the box.

"I don't know." I confessed.

"Wait Piper, did that guy's name happen to be Hydros?" Will asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I replied, though I had a bad feeling.

"Then we need to go. NOW." He said as he started running back to Jason and Xerxes.

"Why?" Percy yelled after him.

"Because Hydros is followed around by his grandnephews, Keto and Phorcys!" Will yelled back before running into a man.

"Phorcys." Percy muttered darkly.

"Hello Percy Jackson, fancy we keep running into eachother, isn't it a fancy we keep running into eachother." He held up an unconscious Will by the neck, "Quiet literally, for some."

"Let him go, Phorcys." I put my best charmsspeak into my voice, and Phorcys dropped Will.

"You will leave us alone, and tell Keto to back off."

He nodded slowly in a dazed motion.

"Keto, back off, yeah."

By this time Percy had recovered Will and we were making our way back before another person blocked us.

"Here, hold Will." Percy told me before attacking the woman.

"Hey Keto, still feel the goat hoof?" Percy taunted the woman/Keto.

"Perseus Jackson, you and your witch may have fooled my idiot brother, but I will not be so easy!" She shrieked at him as she pulled out a long sword. "Attack him!" She yelled, pointing the weapon.

At first I was confused, but then I saw hundreds of crabs come out of the shore and attack Percy.

"Piper," Percy yelled inbetween dodging and stepping on crabs, "Does charmsspeak work on crabs?"

"I can try!" I yelled back as I started to talk.

"Crabs, don't fight the son of the sea lord. Keto imprisons you, Poseidon lets you roam free. Don't attack his son, attack the evil Keto." I told the crustaceans, hoping it worked and feeling stupid for talking to them.

It worked, and the thousand crab army attacked their mistress. The sword fell from her grip.

"No, you fools, not me, attack the-" She didn't get to finish, as Will, who had awoken, shot an arrow into her shoulder. She went down screaming as Phorcys came up.

"Back off, back off, back off." He kept telling her.

Phorcys ignored us as we made it back to the ship.

"Hey guys, what happened?" Jason asked.

Not now bro, not now." Percy told him as we loaded up onto our drakon.

"Guys what happened, did you get anything?"

"No. Phorcys and Keto were there waiting for us. I was stupid and fell unconscious." Will answered him.

"You were not stupid!" I told him, barely even using any charmspeak. "Without you, Keto would have been able to give orders, and maybe take Phorcys out of his trance."

Will looked happy that I stuck up for him, and offered to take first watch with Percy. At least this time only the normal amount of monsters were after us, and not Gaea's forces. I wondered as I nodded off to sleep cuddled with Jason, what is in the cube?

_Nico POV_

I woke up to the smell of fire. I was chained to a wall and saw four lastrigonian giants arguing over something.

"A Hades spawn tastes horrible, we should just let him go!" #1 said.

"I agree, tastes like rotten flesh." #2 agreed.

Okay, I do not taste like rotting flesh.

"NO! The mistress will be displeased #3 told them.

Mistress? Who could that be?

"We shall put it to a vote." #4 annonced. "All for eating him, raise your hand.

Only #3 raised his hand. Okay, now I just have to worry about my leg, and him ignoring the vote.

"All for letting him go?" #4 asked. 4, 2, and 1 all raised their hands. "It is settled." #2 said as he untied me. "We will catch a better tasting Demigod."

I started to walk away when a voice called out.

"What exactly do you think you are doing?" It asked the giants. Before any of them could answer, they were vaporized.

"Hello Nico Di Angelo." The voice said as I limped into the area. This lady was bad news. "My name is Echidna, wife of Typhon."

"I will not kill you, as Hades would never allow me to reform if I did, but that does not mean my children won't." She told me, and I was confused for a moment before 30 hellhounds and the Chimera appeared.

"Fuck!" I yelled. There was no way I could take all of these guys in my condition, so I had to use my son of hades powers.

I raised my hand, "Serve me." I said.

The ground ripped apart as two hundred skeletal warriors came out.

"Attack the monsters." I ordered them. They complied.

I wove in and out of the fights to see five monsters getting vaporized by the Chimera.

"Hey ugly, over here!" It roared at me and charged.

Eight of my men attacked its tail while I fought its head. When the mouth tore into my already injured thigh, I struck. I decapitated it and watched it fade into dust.

"My baby!" Echidna yelled before screaming at me and charging.

The hellhounds were dead and my remaining 100 soldiers attack Echidna. I used my powers to make a crack in the surface, not unlike I did with the skeletons at camp, and let it swallow all of them before healing the crack. I fell to my knees as blood gushed out of my leg. I felt dizzy and lightheaded. There was only one thing to do. I fell into my shadow and appeared in front of Reyna. Then I collapsed.

**Chapter 3 is finished! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know! Bye and please Review-NewAgeHero**


	4. Chapter 4

**And now, ladies and gentlemen I present to you: Chapter 4! I hope you like it**

_Reyna POV_

I was walking away from Dakota, one of the 5th cohort's centurions when none other than Nico Di Angelo appeared and collapsed in front of me, bleeding badly.

"Medics!" I yelled, "I need a medic over here!"

Four sons of Apollo come and carry him away.

"Dakota, organize a senate meeting _right now_." I tell him as he takes a drink of kool-aid

"Got it Reyna!" He yells as he runs away.

I walk into the senate room and await the centurions and the other Praetor, Frank Zhang. It takes a few minutes, but everyone is here.

"Okay listen, I need to inform all of you that Nico Di Angelo is in extensive care after shadow traveling here." I stated bluntly.

Hazel gasped, "Do you know what happened?" she nearly screams at me.

"No I do not." I reply back to her, "But he may have information, or else why would he be here?"

Everyone nodded, but Larry had something to say. "Reyna, why are we healing him? He is a child of Pluto."

Normally a statement like that would be encouraged by Octavian, but Octavian is dead. Frank got mad at Larry.

"Larry, we have a daughter of Pluto right here as a centurion, now if you will shut up, we can continue the meeting."

3rd cohort's other centurion; Leila nodded to what Frank said. "Hazel, I think you should leave and go see your brother."

"Yes," I said, "This senate meeting is over, go see him."

Hazel and Frank ran off to see Nico as I followed slowly behind them. What happened to Nico?

_Jason POV_

So as everyone can see, we are currently passing over Italy's one and only desert, the Accona."

_Jason Grace, we must land here now._

"Okay gang, Xerxes wants us to land you we're landing. Feel free to do whatever." I tell them.

Percy slides off Xerxes back onto the sand. "Hey, wasn't there a myth about Zeus letting Kronos rule over Italy? And a line of the prophecy was _One shall fall on the sands of time_. So I think that we should get out of here, like right now."

_You are correct Perseus. There is a reason why I landed here._

My eyes widened, "Are you Saturn?" I asked him timidly.

_No you fool! The myth wasn't about Kronos; it was about Chronos, the Primordial of Time, not that moron titan. _

"Then are you Chronos?" Piper asked.

"Yes." Xerxes/Chronos answered.

He transformed from a drakon into a man. This guy was 6'5 easy, and had a massive mullet. It made him look like one of those 50s movie villains, the ones with the rhythmic finger snapping.

"Why would you bring us all this way just to kill us?" Will asked him.

"Oh I didn't come here to kill you. I want the cube." Chronos stated.

"But this is from Hydros!" Piper told him.

"I know it is. That is why I want it." He snatched it out of her hands.

"Yes, yes. Excellent." he said as he opened the cube. "With this I can rule the world!" He yelled as the cube transformed into a staff.

Will's bow appeared in his hands. "Hand over the box. Or else."

"Or else what?" the Primordial laughed.

No one answered as Percy jumped on him and grabbed the staff.

"There we go!" He yelled as it started to combust in his hands.

But then everything went wrong. Chronos slowed time as he pulled out a dagger and slashed his staff and drove a piece of it into Percy's stomach. Then he let time go back to normal.

Percy had pain in his eyes as he looked down and collapsed onto his knees.

"Percy no!" Piper screamed as she ran to Chronos.

She drew her sword and shoved it through the unaware god's neck before tossing him over to Percy.

"Guys you have to leave. Guys please leave." Percy pleaded with us. "Its going to explode please leave now."

As Percy said that he threw up blood. "Go now!" He screamed. It was so loud he must have torn his vocal cords.

We ran about 50 yards away to stare at him. He mouthed something with his bloodied lips that I couldn't understand, but Piper broke down. Then it happened. The explosion caused a massive sinkhole that went out for maybe a mile.

"Will, Piper! Let's fucking go!" I screamed at them.

We barely made it to the edge. But when we did we all broke down crying.

"Piper, what did he say?" I asked my girlfriend.

"He said, "I'm sorry Annabeth." That's what he said." Piper stuttered out as she cried.

We managed to get ourselves up and started walking across the desert. It took us a long time, but we did it. We got to the Italian coast by nightfall, and set up camp there.

"Jason, how are we going to get to Delphi without anything?" Will asked me.

"Let's not worry about that right now. Let's worry about how Percy is dead." I tell him as I roll over.

Will has first watch while Piper and I sleep. I kiss Piper's forehead as I lay down. Why did it have to be Percy?

_Nico POV_

I had a dream while I was passed out. I was in a pure white room listening to several people.

"Ather this is nonsense! Chronos acted out and he should be punished!" A male voice said.

I turned the corner to see what was happening. It was a throne room with several thrones, nine to be exact. The Ather guy spoke to the one who must have been speaking.

"Pontus, why are you even here? You should be sleeping. If you start a war and lose, the three elements are gone, turning the world to chaos."

Ather? Pontus? Chronos? This was the Primordial council!

"Of all the gods gathered her today, Ather, Pontus, Tartarus, Nyx, and Myself, we are the only ones who can decide, To hell with Gaea and Ouranos! Chronos had betrayed our divine law like Gaea before him, he must be thrown out!" A man in a black suit yelled at the others.

Ather answered, "I agree. We should right the wrong he created. But before we do," Ather turned to me, "Hello little demigod, you should be here. Goodbye!"

That was the last thing I saw as I woke up to Frank, Hazel, and Reyna all staring at me.

"Nico you're okay!" Hazel said as she hugged me.

Frank gave me a thumbs up and Reyna just looked at me.

"Nico, I'm guessing this isn't a social call."

"No Reyna, it isn't. We have things to discuss." I replied back.

**So this was chapter 4! Please don't hate me for Percy dieing but he had to for the story to go on. What were the primordial gods discussing? Tune into the next chapter to find out!-NewAgeHero**


End file.
